Vacation Time
by Cherry Blossom0127
Summary: Alright in this story the hyperforce is going to Hawaii! what will happen? Is it really a vacation? Pairings: Spova; some Chinmay
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation Time!**

**A.N.: Hey guys instead of the one shots I decided to write another story! I am going to write this and finish it while I think of the sequel to The Newcomer! Alright this story is about the hyper force when they finally get a vacation, or is it a vacation? Muaahaha! Please review! This is a SPOVA FIC!**

**Chapter 1: Are you for real?**

Today on this beautiful day the hyper force were cleaning out their rooms. It was that time of the month when they had to do so. Antauri, Gibson and Nova never had to clean much because their rooms were always clean while Chiro and Sprx cleaned for about an hour. Those two always had stuff lying around, but the worse one of them all was Otto! It took him almost the whole day every time he cleaned it.

"Guys I need help!" Otto whined from his room. Nova rolled her eyes and gave in, "I'll help Otto." Nova always gave in to Otto he was like her little brother. She walked in to his room and almost fell down, "OTTO!" she screeched. She held her nose and stuck out her tongue. "What?" Otto asked. "What is that smell?" she asked. Otto got a little nervous, "Well it was my secret stash of tuna fish sandwiches I forgot about." He said laughing nervously. "Otto! You're not supposed to have food in your room!" Nova scolded. Otto just nodded, "I won't anymore I promise!" Nova just smiled and calmed down. With that said they began to work. "Need any help sweetheart?" a cocky voice said. Nova didn't even need to look up to know who it was but she did anyway. She looked up and saw Sprx leaning on the door with his arms crossed and he had his smirk on his face. Nova always got weak in the knees when she saw his smirk, but she would never tell anyone that! "Don't call me that!" Nova glared. Sprx just smirked more and Nova was about to fall over. He looked at her into her eyes and their eyes just looked at one another until Otto broke it off. "Sprx! Since you're here you can help me and Nova!" Sprx walked over and started helping Otto while looking at Nova out of the corner of his eyes. "Sure thing Otto."

Five hours past and the team were being called to dinner. Antauri, Gibson and Chiro were already there and were waiting for the three other monkeys to eat. "FOOD!" Otto yelled. Gibson smirked and said, "You could always tell when Otto's in the room." Otto glared at Gibson as he walked in the kitchen and said, "What's that supposed to mean Gibby?" before Gibson could answer Nova and Sprx walked in the room glaring at each other. Gibson just snickered at the two and the two blushed and got their food. They all ate and were going to help Otto finish cleaning his room until the saw Jinmay run through the robot and jumped on Chiro.

Everyone was surprised and gasped. "Jinmay?" Chiro asked while he held her up. "I GOT US TICKETS FOR A VACATION!" Jinmay squealed. Otto started jumping in the air, "Where?" "HAWAII!" Jinmay shouted and Otto and Nova squealed and jumped on Jinmay. Chiro feel due to the weight and they all laughed. "Are you serious?" Sprx asked also getting excited. "Yes!" Jinmay cheered. "YAHHOOO" Sprx screamed and picked Nova up and spun her around. Nova punched him and he fell on the ground. "When do we leave?" Chiro asked. "Tomorrow at 12!" Jinmay sang. Chiro looked at Antuari, "Can we Tauri please?" Antauri just nodded and the team cheered. "YESS! HAWAII HERE WE COME!" Sprx yelled as he punched the air. Nova just glared at him and he winked at her.

"Alright everyone pack and head to bed." Antauri said and he went up his black tube. Jinmay kissed Chiro goodbye and went home, while the rest of the monkeys went to their rooms and packed. After that was done they all pretended to sleep. Gibson and Antauri were the only ones that slept. Otto, Chiro, Nova and Sprx were too excited to sleep so they snuck downstairs and played video games all night.

**Alright I know it was a short chapter! I'm sorry but the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation Time**

**A.N.: Hey so I decided I'm going to be making my chapters shorter but I will be updating more often. Please review! I hope someone should give me ideas for this story I have a plot line but I will be willing to change it!**

**Chapter 2: Plane Ride!**

The following morning Gibson, Antuari and Jinmay were all waiting with their luggage in the command center for the rest of the team. The four of them came down their tubes with their luggage in their hands. They were groaning and moaning and had bags under their eyes. "What's wrong?" Antauri asked. Gibson smirked, "Playing video games all night again?" Chiro and Otto nodded and the two of them sat down. "Alright we will fly the robot to the Airport but then we will have to take a plane to Hawaii." Antauri said to the group. Chiro just looked confused, "Why can't we just take the robot to Hawaii?" he asked. Otto looked at him and said, "The robot needs to save as much energy as it can, it needs to prepare for war." Chiro just nodded.

The robot got to the airport twenty minutes later and they parked it in a special spot. The monkeys, Chiro and Jinmay all got their tickets and went through the security scans. They boarded the plane and talked about seating arrangements. "Alright there's three per row so I suggest we-" Antuari but got caught up as Nova and Otto ran to an empty row. "Never mind…" said Antuari as he put his head down. "I would be honored to sit with you Antuari!" Gibson said. "Sure Gibson." Antuari said as he and Gibson sat in the row before Otto and Novas. "I call Novas!" Sprx said as he rushed to Nova's row. "Well I guess its just me and you Jinmay!" Chiro said as he took Jinmay's hand and led them to an empty row. Jinmay blushed and sat down next to Chiro. The three rows were in this order. First row, Gibson (window seat), Antuari middle, and the third empty seat. The row behind them were Otto (window seat), Nova, and then Sprx. And the row behind them was Jinmay (window seat), Chiro, and then an empty seat.

As the plane was about to board a woman came and sat down next to Antuari. Antuari and Gibson watched her out of the corner of their eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" the woman asked. "Not at all." Gibson replied politely. She was a very pretty woman and seemed very well mannered. She looked around and pulled out a bag as if she was hiding something. Antuari and Gibson looked at each other and then Antuari turned towards her. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name miss?" Antuari asked. She quickly hid the bag and smiled. "I'm Rose!" Antuari nodded while Gibson said, "Nice to meet you!" she nodded and slowly took out the bag again. When she saw no one was watching her she tore it open revealing a ton of food. She started shoving a bunch of it into her mouth eating like an animal. "YUM!" she squealed. While she ate pieces of it fell on Antuari and Antuari felt like he was going to throw up. "Repulsive!" Gibson whispered. Antuari just nodded. Both of them dreading this long plane ride.

Two rows behind the Jinmay was laughing with Chiro while a man came up next to them. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. Chiro shook his head and Jinmay smiled, "Of course not!" the man just nodded and sat down. Chiro and Jinmay resumed telling jokes to each other while the man just stared at them creepily. Chiro noticed and turned to him, "Can I help you?" Chiro asked. The guy poked at Chiro's face and then gasped, "OMG ITS CHIRO FROM THE HYPER FORCE!" he squealed like a little girl. "OMG OMG OMG!" Chiro and Jinmay looked at each other then looked back at the guy. The guy started writing in his diary and Chiro was freaked out. Chiro's eyes grew tired from the lack of sleep and he laid his head on Jinmay's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

The row before him Otto was fast asleep and Sprx and Nova were talking. For once they were actually getting along. The talked about the team and simple things like that. Nova couldn't believe they were getting along. 'Maybe Sprx does have a good side to him' Nova thought and smiled. Sprx smiled back and they started to lean in until they were interrupted. "I gotta pee!" a familiar voice said. They looked and found it to be Otto. "And what do you want us to do Otto?" Sprx asked angry at Otto for interrupting them. "I need a peeing buddy I'm scared to go alone!" Nova rolled her eyes, "Why are you scared?" Otto looked freaked out, "Do you remember the movie Snakes on a Plane?" he asked Sprx and Nova. The two just nodded their heads. "WELL THEIR MUST BE SNAKES ON THE PLANE!" Otto yelled super loud. Everyone on the plane directed their attention to the three monkeys. "Otto shut up!" Sprx said. Otto just looked sad. Nova felt bad so she said, "Fine ill go with you Otto." Sprx just looked angry as the two waled away. About ten minutes later they came back and sat down Otto went to sleep and Nova and Sprx were tired as well. Nova drifted to sleep and leaned her head on Sprx's shoulder by accident. Sprx smiled and leaned his head on hers as well.

About eight hours later the plane stopped. The hyper force saw Rose and the creepy man sleeping so they made a run for it just making it out. They made their way to the front of the plane and waited to get out and see Hawaii finally.

**Yeah I know short chapter but I just felt like writing, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation Time**

**A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but here's a brand new chapter! YAY! Please review! **

**Chapter 3: Aloha!**

The plane finally landed in Hawaii and the team just walked off the plane. They walked to get their luggage and they were about to leave the airport hoping to find their hotel. As they walk outside the airport four ladies walk up to the team and put leis around their necks. Two of the girls giggle and pet Sprx, and Nova growls. "What a cute red monkey!" one of them says. "He's so handsome!" says the other one. Sprx just smirks, "I could get used to the chicks around here." Sprx says. Nova just smacks him on the head. "Owe!" Sprx cried. Nova giggled.

The team all got into a taxi sitting on each other's laps. Otto was sitting on Chiro's while Antauri was sitting on Jinmay's. Next to Chiro's feet sat Gibson on the floor looking petrified. "This is not safe! And it's very disgusting!" Gibson complained. "Come on Gibson lighten up!" Chiro said. "Haha the kid's right, take a chill pill brain stein." Sprx said smirking. He was in the greatest mood because a certain someone was sitting on his lap. "Let go Sprx! Ill trade places with you Gibson!" Nova cried trying to get out of Sprx's grip. "No thank you Nova that is quit alright." Gibson said. Nova just pouted. "Come on sweetheart it can't be that bad! It could be fun!" Sprx said. "Shut up." Nova growled.

About ten minutes later the team finally arrived at the five star hotel. They stood in front of it and gasped. It was amazing. It was ten floors and it was so beautiful. "Wow" the whole team said in union. Otto, Sprx, Nova, Chiro, and Jinmay ran in and Antuari and Gibson calmly followed behind. They arrived at the front desk. "Hello how can I help you?" a blonde lady asked. Sprx stepped up and flirted, "Well pretty lady, me and my friends need a room, got any?" The lady just giggled, "Of course! Here's your two keys, there's two rooms!" Sprx just nodded and glanced at Nova. She looked mad. Sprx just smirked happy he could get her attention. That's the only reason he flirts with other girls so he could get Nova's attention. "Alright we will split up the rooms. Sprx, Otto, Nova and Gibson in one room, while Jinmay, Chiro and I get the other, deal?" Antauri asked. Everyone just nodded and the team made their way to the two rooms.

Jinmay Chiro and Antuari made their way inside their room. The three of them gasped at what they saw. The room was gorgeous! It had two beds and a nice balcony with the view of the town. They sat down their stuff and looked around. There was a stove too! Antuari went over to the balcony and when the two teenagers were alone Chiro blushed and wrapped his arm around Jinmay's waist and kissed her forehead, "I love you Jin. I'm so happy were her together!" Chiro said. Jinmay blushed and closed her eyes. "I love you too Chiro and I'm also happy." They cuddled for a little while later and just talked for a while.

In the other room it was far from being quiet. "Alright who is going to share beds?" Gibson asked. "Me and NOVA!" Otto yelled. "Haha very funny Otto! But no! I believe I should share a bed with Nova, she needs a real man." Sprx said glaring daggers at Otto. Gibson looked at them then said, "Alright it will be Otto and I, and Sprx and Nova." Gibson said. Nova's right eye twitched, "THERES NO WAY IM SHARING A BED WITH THAT JERK!" Nova yelled. Sprx moved closer to her and said, "Aw come on doll face are you a coward?" Nova looked mad she hated being called a coward more than anything, "SPRX YOUR DEAD!" Nova screamed tackling him to the ground. They started rolling around. "GO NOVA!" Otto cheered. "Sprx! Nova! Stop!" Gibson screamed. At that moment Antuari, Chiro and Jinmay ran in. "Sprx!" said Antuari. Gibson and Chiro held him back. "Nova!" Jinmay and Otto held her back. "This fighting between you too has got to stop!" Antuari said. "Sorry…" Sprx said. "Nova say you're sorry." Antuari said. "sorry…" Nova mumbled. "Good, now you too will share a bed and you too will get along! Got it?" Antuari asked. "Got it." Sprx said smirking. "Fine." Nova said glaring. "Alright we had a long day I believe we should all go to bed early tonight okay?" they all nodded and Chiro, Jinmay, and Antuari left to go in their own rooms.

After Gibson and Otto went to sleep Nova snuck out of her bed and went to the balcony and watched the night sky. "Why do we fight?" Nova said, not realizing she said it out loud. "I dunno, why do we fight Nova?" Sprx asked standing behind her. she spun around, "Sprx?" Sprx nodded, "That's me, and to answer the question because you always hit me." Sprx said. Nova suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used to the attention you give me." Sprx just smiled at her and stood next to her, "Well get used to it because I'm always going to be here for you." Sprx said looking at her. Nova felt her cheeks blush and tried to hide it but Sprx saw. "How about we don't fight anymore? And start off fresh as best friends?" Nova asked sticking out her hand. "Sure." Sprx said and shook her hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Otto's snoring broke the contact. "I guess we should get to bed." Nova said blushing. "Sure thing." Sprx said also blushing. They made their way back inside and Sprx was upset that Nova said best friends instead of boyfriend.

**Alright! So I will next update on Monday! Thanks so much! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation Time**

**A.N.: Hey! So here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! This chapter is going to have a song fic so there's going to be a song. I am going to try it out! Let me know if it's good or bad, thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Beach Day and Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride!**

The next morning the hyper force got ready to head to the beach. They all ate and now they were walking to the beach. "How much longer till we get there?" Otto complained. "Otto! We've been walking for three minutes!" Gibson said annoyed. Nova stepped in before they started a fight, "Not long Otto! I promise!" Nova smiled at him. Otto smiled back. Sprx looked angry at Otto. Jinmay, Chiro, and Antuari saw this and tried not to laugh.

They arrived at the beach a few minutes later.

_Aloha e aloha e_  
_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e _

Nova looked around and saw surfboards. She looked at Otto, Chiro, and Sprx and they looked back then she looked at the surfboards. They looked at the surfboards as well and the three of them nodded. Jinmay was playing in the sand and watched them smiling. Gibson and Antuari watched them in their beach chairs. Otto, Sprx, Chiro, and Nova all got in the water.__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon 

__Otto and Chiro were watching Sprx and Nova surf first. Nova and Sprx surfed right next to each other and smiled. Soon Chiro and Otto joined and they surfed together.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

Soon enough the four of them were surfing right next to each other laughing away. Nova jumped off of her surf board into the water doing a cannon ball. Otto, Chiro and Sprx all copied her and came up laughing. The four of them got out of the water and decided to play in the sand.__

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride 

When they got out, Nova pushed Sprx in the sand and ran away giggling. Sprx got up and chased her also laughing. He tackled her and he fell on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes until Antuari cleared his throat and they blushed and stood up. Sprx helped her up.__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon 

Otto was being buried by Sprx and Nova, while Gibson was being buried by Chiro and Jinmay. Antuari looked at his team and smiled. They soon got in a huge sand fight. __

Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride 

Soon it was dinner time and the team ate and looked around. Jinmay and Nova saw hula girls dancing and smiled. They ran up to the group on stage at the beach and two of them pulled them up.__

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Nova and Jinmay were soon dancing with the group and young children.__

Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride 

A little while later they stopped and the team was getting ready to go home when they noticed Nova standing by the water with her surfboard by her side. Sprx noticed and asked the team if they could surf one more time. They all nodded and they all headed out in the ocean together. Nova smiled.__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Soon the whole team were paired up on surfboards. Jinmay and Chiro, Sprx and Nova, and then Otto and Gibson. Antuari went on his own. They all had the time of their lives surfing. Chiro was standing on his surf board with Jinmay in his arms, while Gibson looked as if he was going to be sick. Otto was laughing at him. Sprx was standing on his surf board while Nova kneeled on it.__

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

they kept on surfing and at the end of the wave Nova jumped off the surf board and did a cannon ball in the water.

After that they all went back to the hotel and went to sleep. They had a long day today and they just wanted to sleep. Everyone was sound asleep except for Nova and Sprx. There was a large thunderstorm outside and Nova was scared. She would never admit it to anyone but she was secretly afraid of thunderstorms. She shivered and held herself close. "Nova?" came a whisper from behind her. She looked over in the dark already knowing who it was, "Yeah Sprx?" Nova whispered back trying to cover up her being scared. "You don't have to pretend." He said. She got confused, "Pretend what?" she asked. "Pretend you not scared, we all have things were scared of." He said implying that she's scared of the storm. "Oh… Well I guess you're right." She said quietly. He smiled at her and she smiled back as well, then he did something she never expected he would do, he kissed her cheek. She felt herself blush as she cuddled into him. She wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep feeling the happiest they have ever felt.

**Alright here's this chapter! Let me know if you like the song in it or not! Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacation Time**

**A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back! I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! You guys inspire me! I wanted to say thanks especially to **_**Grunge**_**!**

**Chapter 5: Secret Breakfast Outings!**

The next morning the whole hyper force was shocked to say the least. Sprx and Nova haven't fought all morning and it was concerning the team, in fact Sprx was being a gentleman while Nova blushed at everything he did. Everyone was surprised but happy. They didn't know why they were acting like that to each other. The whole team wanted to know what was up so Gibson, Chiro, and Otto asked Sprx if he wanted to get some breakfast while Jinmay and Antauri asked Nova if she wanted breakfast. Sprx agreed and so did Nova so the team split up into two groups.

Jinmay, Antuari and Nova headed to a place called Sunny Side and sat down at a table near the window. Jinmay and Antuari gave each other nervous looks and looked at Nova. "What?" Nova asked. Antuari took a deep breath, "Nova we brought you here to talk about your relationship with Sprx." He said. "What relationship? Were just friends," Nova said. Jinmay shook her head, "Nova we all know you both like each other!" she insisted. Nova grew angry, "Look I didn't come with you two for breakfast to be questioned about mine and Sprx's friendship." Nova said. Jinmay looked guilty while Nova stormed out. Antuari sighed, "Why can't she just admit it?"

On the other hand Sprx and the guys went to Joes Diner for breakfast. They sat down and ordered their meals. Chiro looked at Gibson and Otto and they both nodded at Chiro. Chiro looked at Sprx and asked, "Sprx? Can, I um… ask you something?" Sprx looked suspicious but nodded, "Yeah?" Otto got all excited, "What's going on between you and Nova?" Otto screamed. Sprx turned three shades of red and tried to grab Otto from across the table. "Sprx stop!" Gibson said holding Sprx back. "Then tell him to shut up!" Sprx growled. Chiro smirked while Otto looked petrified. "Ah, so there is something going on?" Chiro asked. Sprx calmed down but smirked, "Listen kid I'm only going to say this once." Chiro looked at Otto and Otto nodded and started to secretly record it. "Tell me what Sprx?" Chiro asked. Sprx just smirked, still blushing, "Alright listen I've been liking Nova now for the longest time, wait no I have loved her for the longest time. Since I met her I have felt this connection with her. I try and tell her how I feel but I'm too scared." Chiro and Gibson smirked while Otto stopped the recording. "Well you should tell her soon." Gibson said. Sprx only nodded, "I'm going to, just watch!" they nodded and the food showed up. They ate and then they walked back to the hotel.

When they got back they saw Jinmay and Antuari walk up to them and showed them a piece of paper. On the piece of paper it showed a part that is going on that night. "Can we go?" asked Otto. "Please!" Jinmay pleaded. Chiro just kissed Jinmay on the cheek and smiled, "Why not?" Jinmay and Otto danced happily while Sprx was looking around the room, "Where's Nova?" he asked. "She's on the balcony in your room." Antuari said. Sprx just nodded and headed to go find her. Once they saw him leave Chiro and the group told each other what happened.

Sprx walked over to the balcony and saw Nova standing there. He smiled and walked over to her. he stood so close to each other that their shoulders rubbed against each other. "Are you okay?" Sprx asked her. She just nodded, "Yeah." She tried to fake a smile but Sprx saw right through it. "I know your faking, so tell me what's wrong." Sprx said holding Nova in his arms. Nova blushed and said, "I'm just confused but I'll be okay I just need to figure this out on my own." She explained and smiled at him. He smiled back, "Well in that case…" He said while he picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked confused and Sprx smirked. "Time for the tickle monster!" Sprx yelled as he tickled Nova. She was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt, "Sprx! Hahaah! Stop! I can't handle it! hahhahhaha!" she laughed. He finally stopped and he smiled at her. Hurry up cause were going to a party tonight and I was wondering if you would kindly be my guest." Sprx said cockily. Nova could only smile and answer, "Of course!" they smiled until Sprx kissed her cheek and got up. She started blushing again. 'I can't wait for tonight…'

Unknowing to the two monkeys the rest of the team spied on them and all smirked. "Plan SPOVA in action!" Otto yelled.

**Alright I hope you all liked it! Please review! Sorry if some of the sentences don't flow I am extremely tired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation Time**

**A.N.: Alright here I chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: How could you?**

It we nine at night and everyone was getting ready for the party. Jinmay took Nova in her room to get ready while the guy waited for them. Antuari and Gibson wore white bow ties, while Otto wore a bright yellow tie. Chiro jut wore a green v-neck. Sprx wore a leather jacket that suited him well. Jinmay walked out in a white halter dress that reached her knees. Her hair was down and it was slightly and she had light makeup on. "Wow, Jinmay you look beautiful!" Chiro said and Jinmay linked arms with him and smiled. "Thanks, and Nova come out!" Nova came out pouting. Nova was wearing a black sweetheart dress that came up above her knees. "I hate dresses." Nova complained. Otto drooled and Sprx noticed and glared at Otto. Otto stopped and Sprx took a good look at Nova. 'She's gorgeous, maybe I should tell her tonight.' Sprx thought. "You look gorgeous." He said while looking at her. Nova's eyes widened and she blushed, "Thanks Sprx." Sprx just smirked and offered her his arm and she gladly took it. The team left the hotel and headed to the party.

When they got to the party they looked around. There was a dance floor and a huge buffet. Otto and Chiro ran over to the buffet and Jinmay chased after Chiro. Antuari chuckled and gave Sprx the look and walked off with Gibson. Sprx took this as his cue and looked at Nova behind him, "Want to dance?" he asked her. She smiled at him and took his hand and nodded. He took her out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. While they danced they talked and laughed. "Nova I need to tell you something important." Sprx said nervously. Nova stopped laughing and looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Sprx?" Sprx jut gulped and was about to tell her when Otto came running up to them. "Nova! There's an emergency!" Nova just looked surprised, "What's wrong Otto?" Otto started pulling on her arm, "I need your help!" He said. Nova looked back at Sprx and aid, "I'll be right back, tell me when I return." Then she left with Otto.

While Nova was gone Sprx rehearsed what he was going to say to her, "Nova I love you, and I can't keep living without you." "That was pretty good." A female voice said behind him. He turned around and gasped at what he saw. Before him was a beautiful magenta monkey. She had deep blue eye and a red dress on. "Who are you?" Sprx questioned. "I'm here for you to be my mate." The magenta monkey aid then giggled. Sprx looked disgusted, "sorry but I already have someone." The magenta monkey laughed and then asked, "Who that yellow monkey? She has no interest in you! Oh and the names Kelly." Kelly said and then smirked. Sprx looked sad but then he saw Nova coming towards them and waved at her. Kelly started to panic so he quickly pulled Sprx into a kiss to look like he kissed her. He quickly broke it off and yelled, "Nova!" The yellow monkey looked angry at him, "How could you Sprx!" and with that she ran away crying. Before Sprx could get her Kelly quickly said, "Listen Sprx if it doesn't work with the yellow fur ball you could always come with me okay?" Sprx listened but didn't respond he ran after Nova.

Nova ran to the hotel room crying, 'Why do I care so much? It's not like I like him.' She thought as she got to the hotel room. she ran in her room and started creaming in a pillow. After a few minute she wrote a note to the team and flew out of the window. "Goodbye hyper force…"

The rest of the hyper force saw what happened and looked upset. They all gave a dirty look at Sprx and went after Nova. Sprx followed them as well.

They got to the hotel room and they went to check on Nova. Jinmay looked in both rooms but she couldn't find her. "Nova?" Gibson called for her. They all searched until they heard Otto scream, "Guys!" the team ran over to where Otto was and saw the note.

_Dear Hyper force_

_I'm sorry I left like I did, but I needed to get away. _

_I realized I do love Sprx but I was always to scared to admit it to myself. _

_I with you the best of luck with the pink monkey Sprx,_

_Pink always did go with red,_

_I'll miss you all,_

_Love Nova_

The team stood there shocked and worried, especially Sprx. "She loves me?" Sprx asked himself. Antauri nodded, "he always has…" Sprx hooked his head, "I'm so stupid! Why did I even let Kelly talk to me! I wish she never kissed me because then Nova could have been here with me." Sprx then started crying. Jinmay and Otto started crying as well. "Wait did you say Kelly kissed you?" Gibson asked. Sprx nodded. "Then we still have a chance to get her back!" Otto said. Chiro thought and then said, "Alright team! Tomorrow morning we go after Nova!" the team agreed and went to bed. Sprx stayed up and looked at the stars, "We will find you Novs, and when I do I will never let you go."

**Alright that was chapter 6! Hoped you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I'm back! This is going to be the last chapter! This chapter isn't going to be the best but I will try my best! I apologize to everyone because I couldn't update but guess what now I can! I want to thank my reviewers so much! You inspire and motivate me every day! So I've been thinking of writing either another story or a whole new movie/show. I recently have seen Hotel Transylvania and fell in love with it! Review to let me know!**

**Chapter 7!: Happy ending or no?**

The money team set off ready to find Nova and stop her before it was too late. "Ready Sprx?" Gibson asked. Even though Sprx and him fought a lot he was concerned for Sprx. "Ya, I just need to find her before its too late..." Sprx answered. The team bought a rental car and set off towards the west end of the island. They traveled and searched everywhere along the beach, the town and the boats.

They sat on the sandy shores thinking. "Where could she be?" Sprx yelled hitting a tree. He started sobbing, "I'm so stupid! If it wasn't for that Kelly girl everything would be fine! Nova would be here with us!" Jinmay looked down sadly, "You know Sprx, she isn't angry with you.." she started, "But she will be if you don't give up! Nova needs you! She loves you! You don't understand do you? She just wants you to be happy! So get off your sorry but and let's keep going!" Jinmay finished frustrated. She had determination in her eyes while the rest of the team looked at her with admiration.

Sprx stood up smiling and headed for the car when a voice yelled. "Wait Sprx!" Sprx turned his head and snarled. The whole team glared and stood in front of Sprx protectively. "Get out of here Kelly!" Chiro yelled. Kelly was sobbing, "Listen to me! I know you have n reason to trust me but I can't let him hurt an innocent girl!" she started. Sprx looked at her "What are you talking about?" She looked at him and said, "Listen I didn't want to do what I did but there was a man who wanted Nova to himself so he planned all of this! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier! Your friend is going to get kidnapped by that man! He has his boat ready at the pier! Please you have to believe me!" She said trying to catch her breath. Everyone was stunned. Otto ran and hoped in the driver's seat, "Well whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" The group sweat dropped. "Otto! Are you absurd? You actually believe her?" Gibson asked. Sprx smirked and got in the passenger's seat, "Hurry up Brain stain! It's the only choice we have!" Gibson growled but hoped in the back along with Chiro, Jinmay, and Kelly. "YAHOO!" Otto yelled with an evil grin. Chiro asked, "Um, who let Otto drive again?" before anyone could answer Otto took off, "OTTO!"

Meanwhile…

Nova ran around furiously trying to find a place to escape, "URG!" she yelled collapsing. She was recently on the east side of the island. "Where am I?" she started feeling gulty for running away but she had to! Sprx just kissed another girl! How could he? Well he never did confess… maybe they are just meant to be teammates? She sighed. Maybe she should go back and apologize, and deal with Sprx's new girlfriend. As she got up and went on her way back to the hotel a figure stepped in front of her. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked chuckling. Nova recognized him from the party! "Not with you!" she said and activated her fist. "Boom BOOM WAKE UP!" she yelled and smashed his hand as he tried to grab her. He winced away in pain. "Hey! Not so tough after all!" she laughed. The guy just smirked and Nova got knocked out but the pressure pint. "Nice job, Kyle, Brayden, now let's get her on the boat before her team comes." All three of them laughed and quickly disappeared with Nova.

Back to the team…

"Where should we go?" Gibson asked as they stopped. "We already investigated the West side." Sprx was deep in thought and Otto was checking on the others in the bathroom. When they made it back to the hotel lets just say Chiro, Jinmay and Kelly didn't feel so well. Antauri sat there meditating. Sprx thought back and thought what pier it could be. They already checked the west one so it must be the east right? Sprx snapped out of his thoughts and said, "The east pier!" by that time, the whole team was back including Kelly. Antuari looked up and smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" Chiro smirked, "Let's fly!" before they could fly out of the balcony Kelly looked confused. Gibson spoke up, "Kelly we need you to get the police on their way! we got it from here!" Kelly nodded and ran out the door. The team flew into the sky and toward the east pier. About two miles off shore they saw the boat. "There it is!" Otto yelled. Sprx smirked and the team landed on the back of the ship. "Alright look, Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Chiro and Jinmay I need to be on the lookout when I go in for Nova." Sprx declared. They nodded, "Just be careful!" Chiro said. Sprx nodded. "Get her back for us Sparky!" Jinmay winked. Sprx smirked and the team gave one last look forward each other and took off.

Otto, Jinmay, Chiro, and Antuari….

All of them reached the front of the boat and saw two guys standing there. "Aw how cute a couple and their little monkey pets!" "Nice one Kyle!" the two high fived and the team sweat dropped. "Oh come one! I'm so sick of the pet jokes!" Otto pouted. "Well then show us your not ordinary pets!" Brayden said. The team looked at each other and smirked, "Gladly." Chiro said. They raced toward the two men.

Chiro and Antuari fought Brayden. "Prepared to be beaten!" Brayden challenged. Antuari tool out his ghost claws and Brayden looked shocked. "What is that!" he stuttered. Antuari smirked and swung at him. "Monkey mind scream!" Antuari yelled. Brayden got the full attack and almost fell down and Chiro pouched and kicked at him, "Lighting Kick!" Brayden fell unconscious and ran back to where Jinmay, Otto and Gibson were.

Gibson looked at Kyle and smirked. He let out his drills. Kyle smirked, "you can't beat me monkey man!" Gibson frowned, "Well according to my calculations if I have a weapon and you don't I have a high advantage!" the man looked confused, "What kind of logic is that?" Kyle asked. "This!" Jinmay and Otto yelled as Jinmay flung Otto to kick Kyle. Otto's foot met Kyle's face instantly knocking him out. Gibson smirked, "Common sense."

Sprx and Nova…

To say Nova was surprised was an understatement. When Sprx ran into the room the boss was surprised to say the least. "How did you get in here?" he asked. Sprx smirked, "Please! You think you can keep this hotshot out? Well guess again!" Nova rolled her eyes and tried to cut the rope. Sprx looked at her and smirked, "Don't worry Princess ill save you!" "She's a girl monkey she can't do much…" the boss said. Sprx smirked, "I wouldn't have said that if I were you…" Nova got beat red with anger building up and exploded. Her ropes instantly breaking, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH?" she activated her fist and punched him so hard he didn't get back up. Sprx started laughing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LAUGHING AT HUH? WHERES KELLY?" Nova screamed at him. "Nova.." he started but got interrupted. "IS SHE WAITING FOR YOU TO SAVE HER HUH?" "Nova.." he said walking closer. "CAUSE IF SHE IS JUST GO WITH HER TO-" she was cut off and calmed down realizing what happened. Sprx kissed her! He snaked his hands around his waist and she put her arms around his neck. "I thought-" "Novs you thought wrong. She kissed me because she was under that guys order. I always have loved you Nova. Words cant describe how much you mean to me. You're my Princess." Nova smirked and leaned in "Really?" Sprx just Smirked and leaned in as well, "Really, and I've always hated how red blends in with pink, yellow is such a rebellious color. And I like rebellious, so I like yellow and red together and I also.." Sprx got cut off as Nova kissed him. He smiled. Everything has come into place.

2 months later…

The monkey team sat in the super robot in their chairs. Jinmay playing with Chiro's hair, Gibson reading a book, Antuari meditating, and Sprx and Nova playing video games and cuddling. Everything was almost perfect except for the fact they were missing their green favorite monkey. Speaking of him he came running in holding up a newspaper, "Guys guess what!" Otto squealed. "What?" Gibson said annoyed. "I signed us up for another vacation!" Everyone screamed at the same time "NOOOOO!"

**The End!**

**Please review for the nest story! Even if it's a different show/movie!**


End file.
